A cleansing touch
by Sinoa
Summary: Été de l'année de la renaissance de Voldemort,qui décide d'aller chercher le Survivant. Cependant, il constate que tout n'est pas rose pour Harry.Le lord pourra-t-il le ramener à la raison ou le jeune sombrera-t-il dans la folie sans espoir de retour?Trad
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Sin Maxwell and Co.

Titre: A cleansing touch (littéralement: un touché purifiant (mais c'est moche traduit comme ça, donc je laisse en anglais)

Traductrice : Sinoa

Ah ! Je traduis (très) lentement, et au gré de mes envies, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il se passe (très) beaucoup de temps entre deux chapitres. Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, la fic est terminée dans sa version originale (anglaise), donc si je ne vais pas assez vite à votre goût, filez la lire !

Ah (n°2) ! A chaque chapitre, je mettrai une citation que j'aime bien (drôle, spirituelle ou autre), et qui n'aura sans doute aucun rapport avec l'histoire. C'est juste pour partager, pour ceux qui aiment.

Bonne lecture les jeunes ! (les vieux aussi, mais je doute qu'il y en ait beaucoup…)

Citation du jour : « L'abstinence est une bonne chose pourvu qu'on la pratique avec modération. » _Histoire de taureaux irlandais._

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry, le visage inexpressif, regarda l'homme debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. La maison des Dursley, qui résonnait il y a peu des cris si délicieux de sa famille mourante, était silencieuse. C'était un changement qu'Harry se surprit à adorer. Les Dursley méritaient de mourir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pour tout. Ils étaient malades. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était malade. Après tout il ne s'était pas défendu. Alors, était-ce sa faute ? Voldemort l'étudiait avec une expression intéressée tandis que Snape se tenait derrière lui, fixant les lourds cadenas sur la porte d'un œil dégoûté, mais toujours impénétrable. L'adolescent se colla un sourire lumineux et plus que légèrement inquiétant sur les lèvres. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il était fou, non ? C'était ce que disait la paperasse. C'était pour cela que personne ne lui écrivait. C'était pour ça… Tout le monde pensait qu'il était un monstre. Rien qu'un monstre immonde et fou.

« Tom ! Comme c'est aimable à toi de me rendre visite ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là. Beaucoup de bruit, ma famille faisait beaucoup de bruit. C'est agréable et calme maintenant que tu es là. J'aime le silence. Tu devrais tuer des gens plus souvent ! » Déclara-t-il, leur indiquant d'un geste le lit élimé pour qu'ils s'y assissent.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra silencieusement dans la pièce alors que son professeur se faisait prier. Harry dut le prendre par la manche et guider le maître des potions à l'intérieur, l'asseyant lui-même. Snape eut à peine posé les fesses sur le lit qu'il se releva d'un bond, dégoûté par les larges taches de sang qui le souillait. Le corps pourrissant d'Hedwige gisait, toujours dans sa cage, les fixant d'un œil vide. Cela tenait du miracle qu'il ne puât pas, et qu'il ne grouillât pas de vermine. Les petits miracles, supposa Harry. Ou la magie, pensa-t-il avec un rictus ironique. Il restait des petits bouts de sa chouette adorée éparpillés sur le mur, vestige d'une des plus créatives punitions d'Harry, où son oncle avait tiré sur Hedwige à travers la cage. Tom le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, surtout pas quelques semaines auparavant. Les miroirs de sa chambre étaient tous brisés mais Harry avait recollé les éclats sur le mur en une parodie de leur ancienne forme. Les images qu'ils reflétaient étaient distordues et aussi inquiétantes que l'enfant qui les avait créés. Harry les trouvait plutôt juste dans leur description de son état d'esprit. Il était fou après tout et il aimait leur nouvelle forme. Ils étaient brisés. Tout comme lui…

« Potter… est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tentant de ne pas regarder le cadavre desséché de la chouette.

Le pauvre Snape semblait au bord de la nausée. Il avait probablement cru qu'Harry était un enfant gâté et choyé. La simple image de lui-même à la place de Dudley, se tenant fièrement en face du canapé, alors qu'il ordonnerait à son frêle et humble cousin de se plier à ses quatre volontés, fit glousser l'adolescent. Voldemort grimaça à ce son. Il était rauque et grinçant à cause de l'abus dont ses cordes vocales avaient souffert durant ces dernières semaines. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Tom avait besoin d'être pris de court de temps en temps.

Harry se dirigea vers son mur de miroirs, imaginant les éclats s'insinuer dans sa chaire, le déchirant en morceaux avant d'atteindre le cœur et les poumons. Ses poumons lui donnaient clairement la sensation d'être criblés de bouts de verres. A chaque nouvelle respiration, ils le brûlaient. Il toucha les miroirs avec ce même sourire inquiétant collé aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent les cicatrices. Cicatrices s'étirant tout au long de ses mains, ses ongles commençant tout juste à repousser. Elles disparaissaient sous ses longues manches blanches. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir été plongées dans de l'acide.

« Je vais bien ! J'ai la pêche, vraiment. Demande à Hedwige. Elle te le dira. Tout va très bien. » Répondit-il, sa voix peut-être un peu trop haut perchée pour quelque raison quand il désigna l'oiseau mort. « Tout ira très bien… » Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Snape lui toucha l'épaule, souhaitant sans doute voir ses mains de plus près afin de détecter une éventuelle infection. Cependant, Harry sentit du dégoût, de la honte et de la haine le traverser en un instant. Il repoussa brusquement la main, faisant retomber le professeur sur le lit maculé.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez plus jamais ! » Il cria avec une rage remontant des tréfonds son être tel un énorme dragon prêt à le dévorer.

Ses cris rameutèrent les mangemorts qui déboulèrent à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il se passait et se battre si nécessaire. Tom essaya de calmer Harry avec des gestes apaisants et en adoptant un ton doux.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Personne ne touchera, je te le promets. Si tu ne le veux pas, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Harry grogna à ces mots et son grognement devint un rire totalement hystérique. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, une main crispée sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Jamais il n'avait entendu de tels mensonges de toute sa vie ! Ou, et cela n'en était que plus drôle, peut-être Tom croyait-il réellement en ses mots ? Son fou rire le fit s'appuyer sur le mur couvert de bouts de miroirs, coupant sa peau et sa chemise à chaque frottement.

« Personne ne me touchera ! Sauf si je le veux ? Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu crois ces conneries ? Allons, tout le monde dit que c'est ce que je veux ! » Parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Puis, comme si on pressait un interrupteur, son sourire disparut pour être remplacé par l'expression la plus désespérée que Tom n'eût jamais vu. Harry caressa à nouveau les éclats collés au mur presque amoureusement, « Je n'ai jamais… Je ne voulais pas… Touché… Jamais toucher… »

L'adolescent gémit pitoyablement, comme à l'agonie.

« Même si les monstres le méritent. Je suis un monstre, je mérite ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je méritais ce qu'ils faisaient… » Murmura-t-il encore, les yeux dans le vague.

Tom et Severus échangèrent un regard éperdu. Qu'était-il arrivé au garçon avant leur arrivée ? Que lui avait-on fait pour qu'il soit devenu une telle épave ? Mais il y avait une question pire encore. Dumbledore savait-il ?

« Harry ? » Appela Tom, faisant ensuite une pause afin que l'adolescent prît conscience de sa présence. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil puis contempla le sol, « Aimerais-tu venir avec Severus et moi ? Nous promettons que plus personne ne te touchera. Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal. »

Harry ne releva pas les yeux, ne répondant pas. Ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsque Severus s'approcha de lui. Il s'écrasa un peu plus contre le mur, comme si c'était un rempart qui le protégerait.

« Potter ? Harry… Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? » Le maître des potions s'exprima avec dans les yeux toute l'horreur que la situation inspirait.

Son étudiant ne le regarda pas à la place, il fit courir une de ses mains mutilées sur un de ses trop maigres poignets, là où les cicatrices étaient horribles.

« Et qu'invoquerons-nous pour ceux qui ont perdu de vue, non pas le but, mais le prix à payer ? Beaucoup une fin, beaucoup un accomplissement, pour l'ennemi, pour l'amant, pour le traître, pour l'ami. » (1)

Ces vers étaient les seules paroles qu'il prononcerait. Sans les regarder, Harry se recroquevilla sur son lit taché de sang et secoua la tête à tout autre chose qui lui fut dite.

(1) _And what shall we pray for those who have lost, Not sight of the goal, But sight of the cost? Many a finish, Many an end, For enemy, for lover, For betrayer, for friend._ C'est une citation, qui remue quelque chose dans ma mémoire, je pense en fait que c'est une prière, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Et je pense que ma traduction en est franchement mauvaise… mais en attendant d'avoir retrouvé d'où ça sort (ce qui n'arrivera probablement jamais, à moins que l'un de vous me le dise (ou en fasse une meilleure traduction)), il faudra s'en contenter…


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Sin Maxwell and Co.

Traductrice: Sinoa

Citation du jour: « Chaque homme est un abîme, on a le vertige quand on se penche dessus. » _Georg Büchner, Woyzeck._

Bonne lecture!

**A Cleansing Touch**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry suivit Tom et Severus hors de sa chambre, la cage de sa chouette morte dans les bras. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle était toujours restée à ses côtés, et il allait lui rendre la pareille. Les mangemorts le regardèrent, l'horreur clairement inscrite sur leurs visages. Harry en ricana furieusement. Que savaient-ils ? Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de crétins. Complètement débiles. Son humeur s'améliora considérablement cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut le cadavre de son oncle étalé au pied des escaliers. Il s'accroupit, et étira ses lèvres en un rictus aussi grand qu'il put.

« Salut Tonton ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Peut-être devrais-je aller chercher Tante Pétunia pour qu'elle te soigne ? Non ? Il semblerait que je m'en aille, donc tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes pendant un certain temps. Embrasse Tante Pétunia pour moi, avec tout mon amour, d'accord ? » Dit-il joyeusement au macchabée.

Les yeux morts lui rendirent un regard vide. Durant tout ce temps, Tom l'observa, gardant ses pensées bien à l'abri derrière son indestructible masque inexpressif. Le garçon passa au-dessus sans effort et rejoignit le corps de sa tante qui gisait sur le canapé et son cousin reposant parterre.

« Dudley, » dit Harry d'une voix bourrue que Tom supposa être une imitation de Vernon, « va peindre l'abri de jardin ! Va faire la vaisselle ! Ne salis pas le sol ! »

Tom détailla l'adolescent à présent qu'il était hors de l'obscurité de l'étage. La peau d'Harry était pâle, tellement pâle que par endroit elle semblait transparente et lui donnait un air maladif. Il avait des valises sous les yeux qui témoignaient d'une insomnie chronique et il était douloureusement maigre. Il se demanda vaguement à quand remontait le dernier repas du jeune homme. Harry avait la carrure brisée, fragile, d'une personne qui était malade depuis très longtemps. Harry était très malade. Tom choisit de s'adresser à lui en fourchelangue. Cela rendait leur relation plus intime. Intime était exactement ce qu'il visait.

« Harry » Appela-t-il doucement, faisant se relever son nouveau projet assis sur le corps massif de Dudley, « tu pourras jouer plus tard. Il faut qu'on rejoigne ta nouvelle maison maintenant. Tu pourras t'amuser autant que tu voudras là-bas. »

Il réalisa que même si sa voix gardait le ton d'un dialogue entre adultes, ses mots sonnaient comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Cela ne semblait d'aucune importance pour Harry, on pourrait même dire qu'il appréciait. Probablement parce que personne ne s'était adressé à lui de cette manière auparavant, si l'on en croit la façon dont s'est déroulée son enfance. Tom songea qu'il devrait faire cela plus souvent. Il offrit sa main à l'adolescent perturbé, qui l'évita prestement. Il serra contre lui la cage infecte comme s'il s'agissait de son ours en peluche. Tom échangea un regard avec son maître des potions et la réponse fut éloquente. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Harry ne comptait pas dormir avec cette cage.

« Il… Il y aura des mangemorts là-bas ? »

« Oui, mais ils n'auront pas accès à notre partie du manoir. Tu ne les verras pas, sauf si tu le souhaites. »

« J'ai… peur. »

« Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal. »

Harry se contenta de sourire d'un air goguenard, de telle façon que les cheveux du Seigneur des Ténèbres se dressèrent sur sa tête. L'adolescent ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête à la place.

Il avait fallu manœuvrer, vu que Harry refusait d'avoir quiconque suffisamment proche de lui pour le toucher, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à l'amener au Manoir Hanacore, la nouvelle base de Tom, et dans sa propre chambre. Elle était rattachée aux appartements de Tom qui avait d'ailleurs entendu distinctement son invité barricader la porte communicante. Le bruit lui fit simplement secouer la tête. Il soupira et observa Severus arpenter la pièce, un verre de son whisky le plus à la main.

« Son cas est-il désespéré, Severus ? Mon plan a-t-il échoué avant même d'avoir été mis en œuvre ? » Il demanda cela calmement, comme s'il se renseignait bêtement à propos du temps qu'il ferait.

Le maître des potions s'arrêta de creuser des tranchées dans le plancher pour fixer le mur du fond, profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

« J'admets qu'amener Potter ici était judicieux. Il sera plus disposé à te rejoindre s'il se trouve ici. Mais l'état de son esprit… Il est à moitié fou, mon ami. Il n'a aucune pensée cohérente, sa tête est un vrai bordel. Son esprit ressemble à un assemblage de plusieurs puzzle qu'on aurait réunit en un. Il est pratiquement impossible d'en sortir quelque chose. Il pourrait tout aussi bien perdre totalement la raison que se rétablir. Il est… trop tôt pour se prononcer. »

Tom acquiesça, prenant une gorgée de sa propre boisson. Severus vida cul-sec un autre verre, le rendant une fois de plus admiratif sur la quantité d'alcool que cet homme pouvait avaler sans en être malade. Severus Snape pouvait battre absolument tout le monde, il ne passerait jamais sous la table, il en était certain.

« Que proposes-tu ? Comment pourrais-je remédier à ce… petit contretemps ? »

« Petit contretemps ? Tom, il est cinglé ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais il serait presque préférable de l'achever. Je ne peux même pas estimer l'ampleur des dégâts… Cependant, si je devais donner un avis de professionnel, je dirais que tu dois d'abord gagner sa confiance, comme tu l'aurais fait en suivant le plan initial. Mais tu dois lui montrer que tu mérites sa confiance et qu'il mérite ta confiance en retour. Harry ne croit plus en personne. Après tout, regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Tu dois le traiter encore mieux que ce qu'il aurait dû avoir au départ. Donne-lui de l'amour et de la compréhension. Habitue-le à parler aux gens et fais-lui voir un PsychoMage. » énonça l'homme en soupirant lourdement.

Qu'avaient fait ces moldus à Potter pour le rendre aussi… dérangé ?

« J'ai remarqué, Severus, que durant nos conversations, il avait des moments de lucidité pendant lesquels il parlait normalement, et puis il recommençait à délirer. Cela pourrait-il être un bon signe ? » Tom interrogea son ami.

Severus acquiesça, fixant toujours le mur, comme s'il était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

« C'est en tout cas une preuve qu'il est toujours au moins à moitié là. Tom, il te faudra être extrêmement prudent quand tu l'aborderas. Si tu le brusques, il pourrait être perdu pour de bon. Je ne suis pas sûr que son esprit puisse supporter que quelqu'un d'autre le blesse. »

« Je serai aussi prudent que possible. »

Hééééé voilà ! A la prochaine les p'tits chous !

(26/03/2011)


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Sin Maxwell and Co.

Traductrice: Sinoa

Citation du jour: « Il y a trois choses qui nous accompagnent jusqu'à la mort : le sang, l'urine et les excréments. » _Georg Walther Groddeck_

Bonne lecture !

A cleansing touch Chapitre 3

Harry s'était prudemment réfugié dans un coin de la pièce avec sa chouette quand Tom vint le voir. Le garçon se renfonça immédiatement dans son coin, loin de lui, et se recroquevilla. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les mains en signe de reddition, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Il lui montra le baume qu'il avait apporté, et le déposa devant Harry.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Ta chambre te plait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix amicale.

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules, repoussant le pot à vers l'homme. Tom sourit à ce geste mais il restait tout de même déstabilisé par le silence du gamin. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait remarqué quelques heures plus tôt, lors de la scène dans le salon du 4, Privet Drive.

« Allons, Harry, bonhomme, ce n'est pas bien. » Tom le réprimanda avec ce ton qu'on utilisait pour les petits enfants. Harry leva la tête, et la pencha sur le côté. « Il faut répondre quand un adulte te pose une question. C'est toi qui a décoré la chambre ? »

Harry acquiesça, murmurant un petit « oui ». Le bureau et la table de chevet avaient été empilées contre la porte communicante, tandis que les oreillers et les couvertures avaient été retirés du lit et poussés à moitié sous le lit. Il semblerait que le jeune homme dormirait sous le lit. Le Seigneur Noir envisagea un moment de lui donner une potion de rajeunissement afin qu'il puisse vivre son enfance, mais ce serait au détriment de ses projets plus… charnels.

Il avait l'intention de faire Harry sien. Pourquoi ? Le garçon avait toujours été en travers de son chemin, et réciproquement. Harry ne lui lècherait jamais les bottes pour se voir accorder une faveur, il ne lui mentirait jamais, et ne le quitterait jamais parce que Tom ferait en sorte qu'il ne veuille jamais partir.

Peut-être… Sa démence pourrait être une bonne finalement. Grâce à elle, il y aura nettement moins de risques qu'Harry veuille retourner chez Dumbledore. Après tout, le vieux fou était au moins partiellement responsable de son état actuel. Il se contentera de reprendre bêtement le plan initial de Dumbledore : créer un manque d'affection et d'amour chez Harry, puis le prendre en main et devenir son sauveur, et le monter contre le vieil homme. Tom s'assit sur ses talons de sorte à être à la hauteur du gosse.

« Harry, bonhomme. Je t'ai emmené pour une raison, tu sais. Je voudrais prendre de soin de toi à partir de maintenant. Ma laisseras-tu prendre soin de toi ? »

Il agrippa soudainement la cage, la tenant fermement contre sa poitrine, les yeux grand-ouverts, anxieux. Avait-il été trop vite ? Harry avait-il peur de lui à présent ? Tom jura mentalement. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce genre situation. Il devrait peut-être se renseigner après d'un PsychoMage.

« On ne prend pas soin de moi. Personne ne veut prendre soin d'un monstre. C'est réservé aux enfants sages. Il n'y a que des gentils enfants qu'on s'occupe. Il n'y a que les gentils enfants qui ont le droit d'être heureux. » chuchota Harry, se penchant en avant comme s'il tentait de se rouler en boule.

Tom claqua doucement de langue, ramenant les yeux pleins de douleur du garçon sur lui. Ils replongèrent vers le sol bien rapidement, cependant. Ca donnait l'impression qu'il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il pensait sans doute qu'il aurait des problèmes s'il le faisait.

« Je veux m'occuper de toi, Harry. Je te veux tel que tu es. Tu veux bien être mon garçon ? »

Ses mots frappèrent le gosse comme un marteau. Tout son corps se tendit comme dans l'attente d'être blessé, puis il poussa un gémissement d'angoisse. Le moment de lucidité était finalement terminé, et Harry sauta sur ses pieds si brusquement que Tom fut déséquilibré.

« Okay, Tommy ! Dis, ces rideaux seraient mieux en rouge, non ? Je pensais au feu ! »

Avec un rire de dément, Harry le dépassa et se saisit des rideaux, des flammes naquirent directement de ses mains. Partout où il passait ses mains, un nouveau foyer se formait. Severus, qui entra dans le pièce à ce moment, eut le souffle coupé face à ce spectacle.

Harry riait comme un possédé pendant que ses rideaux étaient consumés par les flammes. Tom en eut assez. Il attrapa l'adolescent par devant, l'enroulant dans son étreinte pour le maîtriser. Immédiatement, l'adolescent se contorsionna contre Tom en poussant des cris de banshee, comme si c'était lui qui brûlait. Harry cria, et cria encore, tentant de repousser le Lord de toutes ses forces.

Severus éteignit le feu juste à temps pour observer Tom maintenir sa position, inébranlable. Il garda le garçon dans ses bras, le réconforta en le berçant jusqu'à ce les cris d'Harry se muèrent en sanglots, puis en silence lorsqu'il perdit connaissance. Le maître des potions avait les yeux écarquillés, mais il regardait prudemment son ami jeter un sort au lit pour qu'il se refasse seul. Il allongea l'adolescent aussi délicatement qu'il put, lui ôta ses chaussures et chaussettes, puis tira les couvertures sur son corps endormi.

« Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ? Ca pourrait lui avoir fait franchir le point de non-retour. » murmura Severus alors qu'ils regardaient l'enfant dormir.

Tom sourit doucement, même si ses yeux restaient tristes.

« Je sais que c'était dangereux. On partage un lien, Harry et moi. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai choisi comme compagnon. Bien que ça n'en ait pas l'air, c'est un premier pas sur le long chemin pour gagner sa confiance que je viens de faire. » Expliqua-t-il sombrement, et il déplaça une mèche noire des cheveux d'Harry, pour dégager ses yeux fermés.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi, le garçon restait beau à ses yeux. D'une certaine façon, il lui faisait penser à un moineau. Severus parut hésiter, puis acquiesça.

« Si tu le dis. Tu sais que je ne veux que votre bien. »

« Je sais. »

Fini ! Waouw, je m'impressionne : je l'ai traduit d'une traite ! Bon ok, il est court, mais même !

Vous z'aimez ? C'est trisssss' hein ?

(01/04/2011)


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Sin Maxwell and Co.

Traductrice: Sinoa

Pardonnez le (méga) retard, mais les examens ont la priorité… donc voilà… :)

Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier personnellement! Vos commentaires me font très plaisir (oui oui, même si je ne suis que la traductrice :D)

Citation du jour: « Mon père tient de sa tante May. Elle rejetait la bible parce que le personnage central était invraisemblable. » _Woody Allen_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>A cleansing touch<span>**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry était assis parterre à côté du lit, et regardait la porte d'un air émerveillé. Il agissait comme si personne n'avait jamais frappé à la porte avant d'entrer. Tom lui sourit.

« Harry, mon grand, que fais-tu parterre ? Tu as un très bon lit sur lequel tu peux t'asseoir. »

Sa seule réponse fut de voir Harry se sauver sous le lit et lui jeter de là des coups d'œil incertains. Tom le gronda gentiment.

« Allons, ne sois pas comme ça. Tu ne veux pas venir me voir ? »

Harry secoua la tête, de la peur plein les yeux.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu vas me punir… »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

Il mordit sa lèvre adorablement, la suçant dans sa bouche, geste que Tom jugea être un moyen de se réconforter et de se punir à la fois en se faisant mal.

« Pour avoir mis le feu… »

Tom souffla, chassant sa peur d'un geste de la main, et s'assit sur le sol à côté du lit donnant ainsi à Harry la permission de rester en sécurité. Pour le moment, c'était là que le gosse se sentait bien, donc c'est là qu'il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à s'aventurer dehors.

« Je détestais ces rideaux, de toute façon. » Tom se tourna vers Harry en souriant, espiègle, le regard charmeur, et chuchota d'un ton conspirateur : « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Harry. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un petit O surpris. Un cadeau ? Pour lui ? Le Lord pouvait pratiquement voir les pensées traverser son esprit. C'était absolument adorable. Elle allait l'aimer.

« Un cadeau ? » demanda timidement le garçon, se sortant un peu de sous le lit.

Son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

« Oui. Je t'ai amené une maman, Harry. Tu aimerais la rencontrer ? »

Harry ouvrait les plus grands yeux que Tom ait jamais vus. Il acquiesça anxieusement, sortit de sa cachette, tripota nerveusement un trou dans sa chaussure, se replia sur lui-même en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Il était tellement maigre et ossu que cela ne lui demandait aucun effort, remarqua Tom. Il devra s'occuper de ce problème. Harry avait regardé la nourriture qu'il avait apportée un peu plus tôt d'un air parfaitement dégoûté. Il était là depuis deux jours et n'avait ingéré que du thé et de l'eau. Le Lord commencera avec du jus et verra comment ça se passe, puis il pourra peut-être passer aux bouillons et soupes.

Il se leva et traversa la pièce pendant qu'Harry tirait sur ses manches pour couvrir ses mains, brusquement conscient des cicatrices grotesques qui les sillonnaient. Tom grimaça puis sourit, ôtant de sa poche les gants de cuir qu'il mettait pour voyager. Il retourna vers le garçon qui tremblait, assis parterre. Il prit gentiment ses mains et leur passa les gants, à la grande confusion du plus jeune.

« Pour toi. » Murmura le Lord, puis il s'en alla ouvrir la porte.

Harry se redressa, à nouveau émerveillé et confus vis-à-vis du Lord. Tom ouvrit la porte et une femme qui lui semblait vaguement familière entra, un sourire éblouissant et un peu fou sur les lèvres. Il l'aima instantanément. Elle était comme lui. Tom inclina la tête dans sa direction.

« Harry, voici Bella Lestrange. C'est une de mes meilleures amies, et elle désire t'adopter. »

Bella sourit encore plus, et il lui offrit un petit sourire en retour, mordillant sa lèvre. Elle roucoula, puis le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle était capable de le porter sans trop d'effort.

« Adopter ? » chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée, se demandant qui donc sur cette planète voudrait l'adopter _lui._

Elle acquiesça énergiquement.

« Ouaip ! Tu veux être mon bébé, Harry ? »

Harry changea de personnalité en un instant, Tom avait remarqué que cela arrivait assez souvent. Avec un peu de chance, Bella l'aiderait à aller un peu mieux.

« D'accord ! Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait une maman ! On pourrait jouer, faire des cookies et regarder des films ! » Énonça-t-il rapidement avec cette voix aux accents un peu fous qu'il prenait lorsqu'il changeait de personnalité.

Tom les observa discuter en souriant doucement. Cela pourrait être bénéfique pour eux tous. Avec de la chance, il pourrait en apprendre plus sur Harry, en dehors de sa tragédie.

« Maman ! On peut aller faire des cookies maintenant ! Avec des pépites de chocolat ! » S'exclama Harry, bondissant avec enthousiasme à travers la pièce et la tirant avec lui vers la porte.

Il pouvait les entendre jacasser tandis qu'ils atteignaient le hall, et il ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui montait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il envisagea la chose dans son ensemble. Un moment plus tard, Severus pointa son nez dans la pièce, haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il deux individus relativement fous se baladant sans surveillance dans les couloirs ? My Lord ? »

« Ils vont faire des cookies. Aux pépites de chocolat. » Répondit-il avec un autre gloussement.

Severus regarda son Seigneur comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête.

« Bella adopte Harry. » Ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

Severus renifla, roulant des yeux.

« Ils vont bien ensemble. Ils sont aussi dérangé l'un que l'autre. Quoique Potter est une fréquentation notablement plus plaisante. »

« Admet-le, Severus. Tu apprécies le gamin. Tu t'y attaches. » Fit Tom à son collègue avec un sourire goguenard.

Le maître des potions haussa simplement les épaules et n'admit rien du tout, même si tous deux savaient qu'il avait développé une petite affection pour le dernier Potter. En fait, ils l'appréciaient tous les deux. Avec tous ses défauts, ses insécurités et sa démence, Harry Potter avait pris pied dans leur cœur et il semblait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas près de l'en faire sortir.

Tom entra dans la cuisine plus tôt que prévu, car il avait vu un couple d'elfes s'y précipiter et entendu Bella glousser. Il scruta la pièce et manqua d'éclater de rire face au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Harry était assis au sol, où il venait clairement de chuter, le bol de pâte à cookie reposant sur sa tête, celle-ci dégoulinant sur son visage. Il était visiblement dans un de ses rares moments de lucidité : il demeurait dans un silence de mort, semblant réfléchir à la façon dont il était arrivé à cette situation. Bellatrix était couverte de farine. Ce n'était pas surprenant si l'on considérait qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais cuisiné de toute de sa vie. Harry leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'approcha et soudain ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Le Lord claqua de la langue, le prenant dans ses bras et le berçant gentiment. Harry était juste assez petit pour qu'il l'étreigne ainsi.

« Bella, va te laver. Je m'occupe d'Harry. »

Elle acquiesça et s'éclipsa. Il porta le garçon en larmes jusqu'à sa chambre, quelque peu amusé par ses pleurs. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre, il sourit et ôta le bol de la tête du petit.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? »

Il acquiesça, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotant avec ses sanglots.

« Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Harry renifla, le laissa enlever la pâte de son œil.

« Je peux même pas faire de cookies ! Et… » Tom haussa un sourcil interrogateur, surtout qu'il avait remarqué la lueur de détresse dans son regard, « je suis malade… hein ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi, hein ? Je le vois dans les yeux des gens quand ils me regardent. »

Le sourire du Lord s'altéra légèrement puis revint, quoiqu'un peu plus triste.

« Tu es malade, Harry. Mais je vais te soigner. Tu vas voir. Tu iras de nouveau mieux, je te le promets. Et ensuite, je t'épouserai. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si on lui racontait une histoire d'une princesse sauvée par un prince.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Sin Maxwell and Co.

Traductrice: Sinoa

Citation du jour : « Le Belge John Huismans a réussi à tirer une locomotive sur cent cinquante mètres à la seule force de ses dents. À notre connaissance, c'est la première fois qu'un Belge s'appelle John. » _Pierre Desproges_

Bonne lecture!

**A cleansing touch**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il observait le gamin depuis son arrivée au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il devait l'avouer, le môme était appétissant. Ses immenses yeux émeraude, ses lèvres rouges et ses cheveux constamment en bataille hurlaient « prend-moi ! ». La nuit, le gamin hantait ses rêves et il sourit en son for intérieur tandis qu'il regardait le Maître des Potions grognon et Bellatrix escorter le garçon à sa première entrevue avec un PsychoMage. Bientôt. Bientôt, il l'aurait autant qu'il le voudrait. Si seulement il pouvait le goûter ne serait-ce qu'un fois, il pourrait se débarrasser de ce… besoin qui semblait aussi malsain que le gamin lui-même. Il lécha ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la salle d'assemblée pour leur prochaine réunion stratégique.

Harry s'éloigna du guérisseur, s'enterrant dans les bras de Severus. Ce dernier autorisa cette intrusion dans sa bulle péricorporelle, mais uniquement, se convainquait-il, parce que le gamin avait besoin de quelqu'un de sain pour le réconforter. Bellatrix roucoula et caressa les cheveux fin et terne du garçon, et entreprit de le rassurer :

« Awwww ! Tout va bien, mon canard ! La guérisseur Rickard me soigne aussi ! Il est génial ! »

Et bien qu'il semblât toujours aussi peu enthousiaste, il se redressa, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Severus contre laquelle il avait enfoui sa tête, de peur.

Le PsychoMage acquiesça avec un sourire doux et se pencha vers lui afin d'établir un contact visuel.

« C'est vrai Harry. Mon nom est Guérisseur Rickard, mais tu sais quoi ? Tu peux m'appeler Elyse, parce que tu es un petit garçon très spécial. » déclara-t-il gaiement.

L'adolescent chipota à sa lèvre inférieure et acquiesça lentement, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

« Elyse. Ell… Ellie ! » Harry beugla soudainement de joie.

L'homme gloussa mais accepta. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et Bella éclata de rire. Ellie brandit un canard en peluche qu'il avait sorti du sac à côté de sa chaise et le tendit doucement à un Harry ravi.

« Regarde, Harry. Lui, c'est Happy. Il va devenir un ami très spécial pour toi lorsque tu me rendras visite. C'est un très bon gardien de secrets, donc tu peux lui raconter tout ce que tu veux, que ce soit très important ou non. Il veut devenir ton meilleur ami. Tu le laisseras être ton ami ? »

Au mot « ami », les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent démesurément et il eut un regard de maniaque. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et fut englouti par le Harry joyeux et enfantin qui apparaissait de temps à autre.

« Okay ! Je peux lui dire quelque chose maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Harry jeta un regard alentour avec un air de conspirateur, puis lança un regard à Severus, comme s'il allait confier un grand secret. L'adolescent mit ses mains en coupe là où auraient pu se trouver les oreilles du canard et chuchota, pas suffisamment discrètement pour que les autres n'entendent pas cependant :

« J'aime manger des cookies avec Tom ! » Puis il fit un sourire radieux aux occupants de la pièce, comme si de rien n'était.

Il leva la peluche à la hauteur de sa propre oreille, écoutant consciencieusement des murmures inexistants. Il hocha la tête en direction du jouet comme s'il comprenait et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier son silence, avant de se mettre à rigoler. Elyse lui fit un sourire lumineux et nota quelques mots dans son carnet.

« Alors Harry, quelles genre de choses aimes-tu faire ? »

Voldemort regarda Severus et Bellatrix marcher dans sa direction, traversant le hall main dans main. Harry avait un grand sourire stupide sur le visage. Dès qu'Harry l'aperçut, ses yeux pétillants s'illuminèrent et le gamin courut vers lui, bondissant joyeusement dans ses bras.

« Tom ! On s'est tellement amusé avec Ellie ! On a joué à des jeux et j'ai un nouvel ami qui s'appelle Happy et il aime Ellie ! » Harry plaque une main sur sa bouche avant de glousser « Mais tu dois le dire à personne. C'est un secret. On a colorié aussi. Tom, on pourra colorier quand on sera dans la chambre ? »

Tom répondit dans un petit rire : « Bien sûr Harry. Tout ce que tu veux. »

Il écouta son futur époux bavarder encore et encore tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger. Tous les trois, ils allaient essayer de donner du jus à Harry, ce soir, et voir comment il réagissait. Jus de raisin et jus de tomate. Si le jus de raisin passait bien, ils tenteraient le jus de tomate, plus consistant et plus épais. Il l'écouta parler d'Ellie, qu'il pouvait seulement supposer être le PsychoMage d'Harry, Elyse, et le canard en peluche que ce dernier utilisait dans sa méthode, Happy. Il était heureux de constater qu'Harry s'entendait si bien avec son guérisseur.

Il savait que cet Harry plus sombre et plus malsain allait pointer le bout de son nez bientôt, que c'était seulement une question de temps. Personne ne savait ce qui provoquerait son apparition, mais ils trouveraient et s'occuperaient de cela de leur mieux le moment venu.

Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait éviter à Harry de se faire du mal quand ça arrivera. Il était trop important pour le laisser être blesser, surtout quand il était conscient qu'Harry n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qui avait été fait au gosse à cause de la négligence et des manipulations du vieux Directeur, sain et sauf, en sécurité dans sa tour. Pour le moment. Dumbledore paiera pour avoir blessé ce qui appartient à Lord Voldemort. Personne ne touchait à ce était sien, et Harry était sien en tous points.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger, Harry bavardant toujours joyeusement. Le gamin s'assombrit cependant lorsqu'il aperçut la table dressée avec les plats pour le repas des adultes, mais se détendit quand Tom ne lui servit qu'un verre. Tom lui demanda s'il voulait autre chose, mais Harry refusa. Il garda un œil sur le jeune tandis qu'il buvait son jus de raisin rapidement, essuya la moustache pourpre qui en résulta, et le laissa ensuite s'attaque sans enthousiasme au jus de tomate. Tom s'était assuré qu'il fût coupé à l'eau afin qu'il ne soit pas trop lourd sur l'estomac sensible et mal nourri de son protégé.

Une fois que tout le monde eût fini, il porta Harry le garçon fatigué dans leurs appartements, le berçant comme un enfant, les bras squelettiques enrouler autour de son cou. Ils traversèrent les couloirs silencieux comme des ombres, et alors que Tom le mettait au lit, Harry leva les yeux vers lui en faisant la moue :

« Je veux pas déjà dormir, Tommy ! On peut colorier s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! » supplia-t-il, assis sur le lit.

Tom avait ordonné aux elfes de mettre une poudre de sommeil agissant lentement dans son jus pour remédier à son insomnie, donc il serait debout encore environ une heure, puis il serait à dormir. Il accéda à la requête du gamin et tira quelques feuilles du tiroir du bureau pour qu'Harry puisse dessiner, les étalant ensuite sur la table basse. Il allait devoir aménager un petit coin créatif, juste pour ses jeux et ses trucs de coloriage. Peut-être un projet pour demain. Ils colorièrent ensemble pendant l'heure suivante, dessinant diverses versions de la Marque et autres étrangetés pour Harry.

…

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! :D**

**22/09/11**


End file.
